


Be Of Good Cheer

by katayla



Category: Greek
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Casey's freshmen year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Of Good Cheer

Casey knocked on Cappie and Evan's open door and poked her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Cappie bounced off his bed, took her hand, and pulled her to the bed. She couldn't believe she'd only known him a week. Maybe college really was like that, meeting people and feeling like you'd already known them _forever_.

"Hi Casey," Evan said. He'd been at his desk, but now stood up and sat down on his own bed.

"What are you guys up to tonight?" she asked.

"Well, Evan is being a good little student and studying," Cappie said.

"And you?" she asked, and smiled up at him.

He grinned back at her. "Me, I'm hoping for some adventure."

Casey laughed. "I don't know about adventure, but some of us pledges were talking about going down to Dobler's."

"Dobler's, huh?" Evan said. "Isn't that a bar?"

"Like you don't own a fake ID," Cappie said.

"I wasn't looking to use it _this_ early in my college career."

"That's because you lack imagination," Cappie said.

Casey jumped off the bed. "We don't have to drink."

"I'm in," Cappie said. He got off the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned back against him and wondered if she could call him her boyfriend yet. They'd kissed the night they met and hung out nearly every day since.

"Evan?" Casey asked.

He looked at the stack of books on his desk and then shrugged. "Why not?"

The walk to Dobler's was short. Casey hadn't been in before, but she'd heard about it. The bar where the Greeks hung out. And, she was, after all, a Greek now.

Still, she felt a little nervous, as the three of them walked in the door, as if someone was going to ask them what they were doing there. But, instead, Asheligh ran over to her.

"Casey! You came!" And Ashleigh grabbed her arm and pulled her a little away from the guys. "Isn't this place awesome? That guy over there already bought me a drink."

And she nodded at a blond guy, who Casey was pretty sure was a KT pledge and therefore shouldn't be buying himself, let alone anyone else drinks.

"I'll buy you a drink," Cappie whispered into Casey's ears.

She turned and smiled at him. "Let's start with cokes?"

"Now don't go living on the edge," Cappie said.

"I'll help," Evan said, and the two guys made their way to the bar.

"So?" Ashleigh asked. "You and Cappie? I'm sensing a spark?"

Ashleigh was another one of those people Casey already felt like she'd known forever. And maybe _would_ know forever. Her sorority sister. So she blushed and said, "Maybe."

"I knew it! You guys will make such a cute couple! Though Evan's cute, too."

And they looked towards the guys. Cappie leaned against the counter and talked to the bartender, while Evan scanned the crowd and took everything in. They were so different and both already such a part of her life.

"They're both cute," she said.

"They are," Ashleigh said. "But enough guy talk! I have to tell you everything I've learned about the ZBZ's."

"Everything?"

"Oh yeah," Ashleigh said. "You just wait. We'll be the best pledges ever."

"The best sisters _ever_."

They grinned at each other and Casey just _knew_ she'd have the best college experience possible.  



End file.
